Caresses
by Odeletta
Summary: Collection of drabbles featuring the pairing Male!Ymir/Christa


Gold. It is the only sight he sees as he awakens in the hardly standing bed he had slept on. Not of the sunlight but of hair, coming down in silkened strands. A hand reaches to touch the locks and at only the slightest touch, she is surprised. Not a moment later he views the widened crystal blue orbs of the young woman that had laid beside him, surprised at his familiar touch. He only flashed a small smile to her, gently stroking the soft pallid skin that made up the collection of her gentle features. Settling herself down once more, she gave a smile to him, though the remnants of pink remained dusted upon her cheeks. She was always one to take to blushing easily. "My beautiful Christa..." His voice was a murmur, pulling her back into his muscular yet slender form, keeping her safe in his arms. There was a promise to keep his beloved safe, and there were no intentions to ever break that promise, even if she ever started to protest against that.

He leans up against the wall, with her continuing to lay comfortably upon his broad chest. Rays of sunlight glinted upon his tanned skin, giving an annoyance to him as it was much too bright for him to adjust to at the moment. "What shall we do today, my princess?" He asked the young woman, beginning to brush back his dark hair with his hands and pulling it into a low ponytail. The blonde blinked up with her sky blue orbs, tilting her head ever so slightly in response to his question. As almost if it were a daily routine, he expected her to begin listing out all of her chores that she needed to do that day, leaving out the time she would spend time with him! Not that he was one to act possessive of the young woman (actually he was though it never was admitted), but he just wanted to spend at least some time with her each and every day.

"Well, you know what I have to do today, Ymir! First off is preparing breakfast for you and myself, then grocery shopping, and..." The list would continue on for a few moments, with him beginning to block out her voice as it continued to list out various chores and jobs that needed to be tended to by her. Having enough of it, he slid a finger under her slight chin, lifting up gently to the point where their noses barely touched upon the edges. "Ymir?"

"Well, how about spending time with me for once rather working yourself nearly to death!"

"I do not work myself to death, and I enjoy it actually..." Her voice stopped at the sight of the pout that had came across her lover's handsome face. Despite her determination at wanting to do her chores, falling to his... Charms was rather easy for anyone, especially when that someone might be named Christa Lenz. "Well, I suppose that I could spend some time with you, whenever you'd like..." Christa's face was a shade of crimson, leaving him to grin at the sight of her, though did not mean to humiliate her. Once again it seemed that he had caught her without any protest, though he would be sure that it would be rewarding to both. Kissing the top of her golden head, he pushed himself from the bed, on his way to ready himself for the day. The other was more reluctant, shy to show her body though it was only the two of them in the room, with no view to the outside world.

"Being shy once again, even though we've been together for years now." There was an attempt to keep his words a tease though both could sense that there was slight hurt buried underneath his words. With his beloved, she was a puzzle even for him to piece together, and each time he put two pieces together, another piece suddenly appeared, leaving him at the beginning again. As happy as he was with her, at certain points he had frustration that wasn't easily soothed, leading to her feeling bad as well. Though, in the end, the two came back to each other and smoothed the subject over, promising to never keep a secret from each other. No matter the deadliness that could go along with particular words in mind.

"I suppose it cannot be helped, Ymir, you of all people should know that... But I assure you that the time will come when I will be perfectly comfortable with myself bare in front of you."

A slender hand was touching his shoulder, with him looking back to see his angel with a soft smile on her face. Buttoning up the shirt that he had slipped on him, he leant over the bed that separated the two of them, kissing her on the forehead with a soft touch of his lips. "Well, just having you cuddle up to me in your cozy pajamas is just fine with myself." He had not meant to make her feel quite so bad about the touchy subject, now he was attempting to ease it so both could forget it. It was a mere matter of time before the two actually bonded to each other, even if they had been ready all this time without revealing it to each other. "By the way, you should wear the blue bow, it looks completely adorable upon your hair of gold."

Flushed, Christa finished her task of brushing her hair, careful not to hurt a single strand on her head. It was not that she cared for it so much herself but rather her hair was one of Ymir's favourite features of her (if not the favourite), and she did not want to change that. "I shall take your consideration into mind, yes. Though I do not have any thoughts as to why you would be incorrect." Ymir only chuckled to himself at the statement, sitting upon the mattress, waiting for her to tie the ribbon into her hair.

"Well, how do I look?"

Blinking at the form in which he was taking into view, yet another smile made its way upon his lips. Her blonde hair combed for once and done nicely with the touch of blue complimenting her eyes, he couldn't have imagined beauty coming in any other form if he were truly honest. Despite the simple clothing she had decided to don for the day, he had decided that she looked quite nice in any fashion she wished to wear. He only could stare at her until shaking himself into reality, though a blush could be easily spied upon his freckled face.

"Like a goddess, of course!"

P


End file.
